


Threats Come Easy

by CallousHeartz



Series: How Time Decides [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Tension, everyone is Pissed Off, lots of em - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Poison's been waiting to strike. Ghoul's not having it.nothing new, but the others wish things were a little nicer.





	Threats Come Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this one makes a lot more sense if u read the previous oneshot in the series first (they all do but this one especially since it’s a continuation of sorts). anyway, thank u for reading mwah mwah, leave me a kudo if u enjoy - Soph xo

Ghoul's just pleasantly surprised that, after two nights and almost three days crashing in the once-functioning diner the Killjoys now call their hideout, he's not dead. 

He's also pleasantly surprised that he hasn't yet had to arrange another meeting between his own fist and a particular someone else’s jaw.  
Truth be told, he hasn't actually seen the gang's leader in the last few days, and whilst that could be a relief, suspicion's been creeping up on Ghoul on and off since the night he arrived; it's odd to say the least that he's lasted this long here without Poison intervening even once.

Presumably he's been too caught up in his rebel leader duties or whatever to find the time to kick Ghoul out - well, up until this afternoon, at least.

It's as if he's been waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
It's not until Ghoul's alone, lounging in a booth with his mind somewhere else as he picks at a rip in the knee of his jeans, that a loud and deliberate throat-clearing makes him look up.  
His eyes narrow automatically.

"Damn. Look what the cat dragged in," He mutters, and Poison’s lips twist into a sour scowl.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"You want me to repeat myself?"

Poison blatantly ignores his comment, evidently focused on cutting straight to the chase:  
“I never gave you permission to be here."

Ghoul snorts.  
"Oh, don’t you give me that shit. You didn't even show up f-"

"I let it slide for three whole nights,” Poison snarls, “I went out of my way purposely to avoid seeing your fuckin’ face, just so I could save myself the trouble of having to drag you out,"

"Well shit, ain't you just the most considerate fucker the desert's ever seen?" Ghoul scoffs, but he shuts up when Poison suddenly steps forward and leans over the booth with a spine-chilling look in his kohl-rimmed eyes,

"Now, you listen here. This is _my_ place, this is _my_ crew, and you're a trespassing scumbag. Enough is fucking enough. I don't give a shit if you've got excuses, I don't wanna hear them. So I suggest you take your metric ton of ego and get the hell out before I make you - and believe me, if it comes to that, you'll wish you never stepped foot in this damn building."

"Pfft, you're talking to me about egos?" Ghoul retorts smoothly, raising a brow in amusement.

"Is that really all you got out of that?” Poison snaps, “You - "

"You really think you're something, don't you, Poison?" Ghoul sits up fully now, grinning. “Think you're a legend, don't you? Think everyone's out here to admire you, to _fear_ you. Well, wanna know the truth?"  
He leans forward, drawing himself up so there’s no way for Poison to avoid his eye.  
"You've got a mouth on you. You've sure got a lot of words to spill, a lot of bullshit to spew, yeah? Threats come pretty easy to you, don't they? But when it comes down to it, to actually _carrying out_ said threats -“

"You get the fuck out." Poison spits, livid.

Ghoul gets up from the booth, shoving him forcefully out of the way as he does so.

"You think I wanna waste another second in your shitty hideout?" He growls. 

"Just piss off," is all Poison has to say.

Ghoul makes sure to slam the door extra hard as he leaves. 

He's marching out onto sandy ground again with his head down, grumbling venomous words under his breath, when a gentle hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Hey! What ya doin', Ghoulie?”

Ghoul stops and sighs.  
He can barely meet Kobra's eye; the guilt's already settling in.  
His first real, true friend since the day he turned his back on the city walls - despite only knowing him a couple of days, leaving him now feels like tearing out a piece of his soul.

"He's made up his mind," Ghoul replies bitterly. His voice is shuddering a little, and he prays it's not noticeable, "And I've made up mine."

Kobra's face falls,  
"Aw, dude,"

"Thanks for... thanks for everything.” Ghoul swallows hard, scratching at the stubble collecting on his jaw, “It's... y'know, been nice t'have somewhere to stay. And uh... tell Jet I say the same, even though I barely met him. You're cool dudes, both'a ya. Shame I can't say the same for everyone in this place."

"I'll talk to 'im,” Kobra pleads, “Honestly, I can sort this shit out..."

He drifts off as Ghoul shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. You've done a shitload for me, man, and if I gotta stay there with that asshole a second longer one of us is getting fucking ghosted."

He claps Kobra on the shoulder with a final sigh, then he's off.

Kobra scrapes a hand through his shaggy blonde hair as he watches his new friend leave, shaking his head.  
_I can only hope he knows what the fuck he's doing out there,_ he thinks. 

When he heads back to the diner there’s a mission on his mind, but it seems Jet’s taken up the job for him. The door to the spare room is shut, and he can just about make out the harsh murmurs coming from the other side; he kneels beside it, holding his breath as he presses an ear to the wood.

“I did what was right, Jet. I did what was right for this whole crew, and I stand by that.”

“You gotta learn to accept that you ain’t always right. I know you ain’t keen on hearing that shit, but the sooner you come to terms with it, the better.”

“I - “

“How d’you know that guy’s got somewhere to go, huh?”

“How do _you_ know that guy isn’t a threat?”

“Oh, fucksake, Poison, do you ever stop and listen to what anyone else has to say?”

“We’re done here.”

“Poison...”

“I said, we’re done here.”

Kobra jumps up and moves aside just in time for the door to swing open violently, and Poison storms out, hair hanging over half his face as usual but failing to cover the contempt in his expression.

Kobra and Jet make eye contact, and Jet’s shrug clearly says, “Welp, I tried.”


End file.
